Rebound Problems
by pokefreak59
Summary: After Naruto has been dumped, his friends take him out to forget about his ex. There he meets Hinata as she begins to help him forget about her...and brings a slew of new problems. Features a modern world AU with most characters, mostly Hinata, are OOC.


**Here is a story I've had on my mind for the past couple years, but neither the energy or time to actually follow up on it. Had a flash of inspiration recently and followed up on it.**

* * *

"You have to get her out of your head man!" Choji, Naruto's rather plump friend, shouted as he tapped Naruto's forehead with his middle and index finger. "It's been over two months since she left you!" He shouted over the loud techno music that was playing at the club.

"Just look at all these girls man!" Naruto's other friend, Kiba also shouted as he waved out to all the girls on the dance floor. "The one thing these girls came here to do is have a good time. All you need to do is find the sluttiest looking one and take her home," he smirked as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty "here I'll even give your cab fare." He said as he waved the bill in his friend's face.

Naruto stared at the bill for a while before taking it hesitantly. In a way he agreed with what his friends had to say. He had been hung up on ex, Sakura, for too long. She had dumped and left him for some other guy with no warning whatsoever. He knew that he should already be past the stage of missing her and been feeling angry…but he had loved her too much, he still did. The two and a half years that they had spent together had been the best in his life. He loved her fiery personality and how passionate she got over things. She was tough and very independent, whenever she would set her sights on a goal she would see it through to the end. He loved her bright pink hair, her petite body, and her lovely emerald green eyes. He loved to stare into them, he loved holding her, he loved her amazing aroma…he loved her. Naruto stared out at all the girls and thought that there were a lot of attractive girls, but none compared to Sakura. _Sex with anyone of them just wouldn't be the same as sex with Sakura._ He thought as a faint smile crept across his face. _God the sex was amazing._

Choji noticed the smile and quickly smacked the back of his head. "None of that!" He scolded his friend. "I know that smirk." He grabbed Naruto's right arm as Kiba grabbed the other and they pulled him away from the bar and onto the dance floor, where he was pushed and shoved by everyone there till he bumped into a voluptuous short haired, slightly tanned red head in a backless black dress. She wore three gold bracelets on each arm and wore a nice serene smile on her face as she winked at Naruto, making him smile slightly and start to dance.

As the music tempo sped up, the woman got close to Naruto and began rubbing on him. "Looking for some fun tonight?" She said seductively into his ear as she put her arms around his neck and Naruto's hands fell down to her waist.

Naruto grinned as he stared into her eyes and mouthed the words 'Yeah'.

The woman smiled back and said to him, "You will be my fourth guy this week." She said proudly as she led Naruto out of the crowd and into the bathroom.

Naruto's face grew disgusted and let go of her before she went in and backed away slowly. Before he turned around he could have sworn he saw the woman scoff at him and lead a different guy in. He took his seat back down at the bar and sighed. "I just can't do this." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at his watch. _It's ten thirty. I have to be up early tomorrow for work._ He thought as he looked over at Kiba leading a girl out of the club. "I don't know how he does it, sex with a total stranger and never meeting or talking to them again." He muttered to himself as he looked around the club at all the women. Try as he might to even think about talking to one of them, Sakura popped back into his mind. _Get over her!_ He cursed himself. _She's never coming back to you, she wouldn't return your calls, she moved out of her apartment, she crushed your heart! She played you for a giant fool!_ He told himself as he felt his anger start stirring up again. He knew where this was heading, a giant back and forth argument in his head between the two of them where he just gets angrier the longer he thinks about it. He felt hands start trembling in anger so he ordered a shot of tequila and downed it.

"Hey, sweet thing." A voice was heard after the volume of the music was dropped a bit.

Naruto looked down a couple seats from him and saw a long haired blonde guy leaning over a girl. "He's gonna strike out." Naruto said to himself as he ordered another shot of tequila.

"C'mon don't be like dat girl." The guy had put his arm on the girls shoulder and was sliding his way down. "Fine girl like you don't need to be alone." He said as he rested his hand on her waist.

Naruto could have sworn he heard a small whimper coming from that direction and now focused his attention on the scene.

"C'mon already, say something!" The guy had started growing impatient as he put another hand on her waist. "I guess you don't mind if I do this."

Before he even had the chance, his arm was gripped by Naruto and thrown away. Naruto looked into the guys eyes sternly and shoved him away. "Leave her alone."

The guy gripped Naruto's shirt by the collar and pulled him towards him. "You stay out of this, this babe is mine." He sneered.

Naruto punched the guy in the gut once and knocked the wind out him, causing him to release his shirt and fall on his knees and crawled away. Naruto turned to the lady he was talking to and felt his heart skip a beat.

The woman sitting before him was had a face of awe and gratitude. She had snow white skin, which made the blush across her cheeks stand out even more, long straight beautiful lavender hair that fell down her sides perfectly, and mesmerizing lavender eyes. "T-Thank y-you." She said in the softest and sweetest voice Naruto had ever heard. "I…I didn't kn-know what to do." She said as she looked away from him and at the ground.

Naruto stared at her and was a loss for words. He quickly snapped himself out of it and took a seat beside her. "Don't mention it. I thought that you would have sent him away, but when it looked like he was going too far I had to step in." Naruto put his hand on hers. "Are you alright though?"

The woman nodded and thanked him once again. "I…I think I should be going home now." She said weakly as she got up and began walking towards the exit. Naruto followed her out, not knowing why. Maybe it was because she was in trouble earlier, or maybe it was something else, but Naruto felt that he had to be with her tonight.

He caught up to her and tapped her shoulder just as she hailed down a cab. "Sorry, this may sound weird but, do you mind if I take you home? I want to make sure you get home safely." _That didn't sound creepy at all._ He thought as he felt the effects of the shots starting to kick in.

The girl nervously bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you. That's very nice of you." She smiled weakly and stared down at the ground. Naruto opened the cab door for her and climbed in after her. She told the driver the where to go and leaned back in the chair twiddling her thumbs.

What followed was an awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say to each other, being that they were complete strangers to each other.

"I-I don't usually go to clubs." The girl said finally breaking the silence. "I only came here today because it was my friend's idea. She told me to get out, meet a guy and have some fun. That we could all use a break." She spoke while still playing with her thumbs. "So that's what I came to do." She said almost sounding as if she was asking a question.

Naruto chuckled at her story "That's funny; my friends dragged me to that club as well. They said to let loose and have some fun even though they know that I hate clubs." He looked over at her feeling a bit more confident. "It sucks that that guy was feeling you up." He inched a little closer to her.

"Thank you again." She said. "I didn't know what to do, and don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." She smiled at Naruto, looking away from her hands.

Her smile sent a shiver down Naruto's spine as he got lost in her eyes. "N-No problem. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." He laughed.

The two got to talking and found many interests they both shared. They were both fans of the same type of music, television shows and movies. They actually go out to eat at a lot of the same restaurants. When the cab came to her stop Naruto, hesitantly, sighed and got up for her. "It was nice meeting you." He said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

The girl smiled and shook his hand, but didn't let go. "umm… Would you like to come inside? We could talk a bit more." She said looking away and slightly playing with the ends of her hair.

Naruto felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and nodded. He paid the cab driver and followed her upstairs to her apartment building. Once Naruto was had stepped inside he took a quick look around taking in the layout of the apartment. As soon as you walked in there was a short hallway to the living room there was a television set mounted on the wall with an entertainment set around it, stereo, DVD's and the like were on there. There was a round dining table in front of the kitchen with a beautiful flower vase in the center with a bouquet of lilies rested inside. On the walls, were pictures of what he assumed were her family and flower decal prints. _It's pretty much what I expected_. He thought as he grinned. "Oh wait!" He said aloud as he took off his shoes and left them by the door. "I didn't even catch your name. I'm Naruto."

A smile crept across the girls face "H…Hinata." She said as she led him to the couch where she then turned on the television at a low volume. They sat there, smiling not really sure of what to say next.

"That's a really beautiful name." Naruto said as he gently put his hand on her thigh, he felt her tense up just a little and then relax. "Do you live alone here?" She shook her head but didn't answer. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He took his hand off her "I don't mean to."

"It's…not that…" She said as she looked away from him. "I'm just a really awkward and shy person. It takes me a while to get used to new people." She looked back into his eyes as red streaked across her cheeks. She reached out and held his hand in hers.

Naruto leaned forward ever so slightly as Hinata did the same until their lips touched. Hinata let herself fall back as Naruto positioned himself on top and helped remove her clothing. When he had taken off her top he broke the kiss and stared at her "Are you sure this is ok?" He asked, concerned about her. She simply nodded as she took off her jeans from under him and turned the volume up on the television. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto began kissing her neck.

* * *

Naruto ran into work and sat at his desk being only ten minutes late. Luckily none of the managers had noticed him sneak in. "Thanks for clocking me in Choji." He told his friend, who had a desk next to his.

"What are friends for?" He laughed as he noticed the grin on his buddy. "Something tells me that you had a good time last night. Am I wrong?"

Naruto couldn't hide it; he was definitely in higher spirits now than he was last night. "Yeah, I met this girl last night and we talked for a while on the way to her place. She invited me to spend the night and I did…We kind of stayed up most of the night." He laughed scratching the back of his head. "Had to leave he place early to get home to get my clothes to rush over here."

Choji gave him a thumbs up "See that's all you needed, a girl to spend the night with to forget all about that manipulative bitch!" He saw Naruto roll his eyes and start tapping away at his keyboard. "Now you just need to find a couple more girls till you are completely over her and then you can-"

"I don't want to go and sleep with other girls." Naruto said cutting off his friend. "I still feel a little bad that I slept with this girl after only knowing her for like an hour. I think I'll just lay off that for a while. It's just not my style." He saw the pout on his friends face and laughed "C'mon let's get to work."

Throughout the day Naruto mind was flashing back to the girl. _I didn't know anything about her and I had sex with her. She was insanely cute…_ He felt himself blush as he remembered her moans all throughout the night clicked and typed away. The pillow talk was…actually nice. Hinata had told him that she shut herself off mostly because of her ex. He was an arrogant selfish punk, from how she described him, who never paid attention to her. She just moved to that apartment a few months ago. Naruto stopped typing for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Do I like her just like that?" He spun in his chair and looked up at the ceiling as he whispered to himself "Should I go back and visit her?" Maybe I shouldn't.

"5 o'clock guys, time to head home." One of the managers shouted out.

Naruto hadn't even been keeping track of the time. _Today just sort of….flew by. It's usually drags on because of…Sakura._ He bit his lip as he felt himself get angry again. "You did everything for her, took care of her when she was sick. When she called you crying in the middle of the night, who was there? Not that guy." He got up from his desk as he picked up a pencil with a death grip. _But because I don't have a fantastic job that pays me two grand a week I'm just not good enough for you?_ He held the pencil tighter until it snapped. "Be cool, just breathe Naruto." He said to try to calm himself down.

Try as he might he to clear his head, he was stuck in that state of constantly arguing with himself. He was thinking of what if scenarios and changes he could have made to keep. Things he could have said to change her mind. On his way home he decided to make a stop by the liquor store. "Only thing that will clear my head now is a bottle of vodka." He frowned as he paid the cashier. When he got back in he opened the bottle and decided to take a swig and instantly started to feel better and drove off. He pulled into his apartment complex and took his stuff out of his car.

"Oh Naruto you're home." An elderly lady greeted him from her porch on the first floor.

"How are you Ms. Kirin?" Naruto greeted and waved.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked as she noticed the bottle in his hands. "Having another bad day?" She sighed.

Naruto gripped the bottle in his hands and nodded. "It started off amazing…then one thought led to another and you know the drill." He said as he skulked past her.

"That's not healthy my dear." She told him. "You must hear it from everyone, but that little hussy was no good for you. You're just hung up on the good parts. She manipulated you and constantly had you bending over backwards for her. She really was a terrible person."

Naruto simply nodded and went upstairs to the third floor. As he turned into the hallway to go into his home he heard music playing aloud. _Hmm?_ As he got closer to his door he noticed someone was sitting down on their phone right in front of his door, they had a hoodie on and couldn't tell who it was. "Can I help you?"

The figure looked up and leaped at him. "Naruto!" She said as she embraced him and the hoodie fell off, revealing the girl from last night. "I was w-waiting for you to get home!" She gave him a kiss on his lips and hugged him tight. "I had to see my boyfriend again!" She said cheerfully.

 _What…what is she doing here?_ Naruto thought as he felt his heart racing and he dropped his bottle and it rolled away from them clinking when it hit his door. "Boyfriend?" She looked into his eyes and nodded shyly as she gave him another kiss.

* * *

 **So there you have it, I have a couple of ways I can take this story...just haven't decided yet. Any and all criticism is welcome. Trying to improve as writer.**


End file.
